In the business world of today, conversion of data from one format to another is a common practice. This is because, while one person may be able to and be comfortable with viewing data in a native format (e.g., in a database), others may be much more familiar with another format, such as a spreadsheet. To facilitate this, applications have been developed to automatically convert native data into alternative formats.
However, conversion of data in native formats into alternative formats is not always a trivial process. To this extent, a conversion of this sort may involve a significant number of steps, which may involve numerous processes and/or calculations. As such, conversion of data in native formats into alternative formats may take a considerable amount of time, especially if the conversion must be performed on a regular basis (e.g., daily). This reduces the ability of the resources doing the conversion to perform other tasks and decreases overall efficiency.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art.